Chuck vs the Disnerd
by Delacroix's Languor
Summary: Through an experiment gone horribly right, Chuck and Sarah find themselves in their most harrowing mission to date within the world of Flynn Rider and Rapunzel.
1. Chapter 1

**I have to say that this fanfic was a BLAST to write. Getting to play around with Chuck, Sarah, Morgan, and Casey's characters (as well as a few from the Disney world) was a real treat. I really hope that you have as much fun reading as I did writing. The story is complete, but I will be releasing a few chapters every few days.**

**As always, please R&R :-) **

**Oh, and I do not own any of the characters or elements borrowed from Chuck or Disney. **

**Enjoy!**

"Walker, hang right down the next hallway. The door you want is the second one on the left. Can't miss it. It's the one with the Wilcove Q18 turret gun hanging above it. Bartowski, you need to flash on the security override for the door's code-panel. And just in case you haven't guessed yet, if you mess up you'll be lit up like a cheap cigar by that turret."

"Thanks, Casey," said Chuck, rounding the corner. "Whoa! He's right. That is a _really _big gun. Kind of awkward in this small hall, eh, Sarah? Sarah?"

Sarah was glancing suspiciously around the halls.

"There were only two guards at the entrance of the lobby. The rest of the laboratory has been completely empty. I don't like it," she said, thumbing her pistol.

"We've got to get you to more movies. You can jinx the mission by saying stuff like that. The good guys start to notice the empty lair, then BAM! They're put into a huge cage hovering over crocodiles… Actually, Morgan and I saw this one the other day where—"

"Bartowski!" commanded Casey through Chuck's earcom. "You can chat about your man-date with Grimes later!"

"Actually, it was a great movie Casey," came Morgan's voice from the earcom. "I don't have to return it for another couple days, so we could watch it as some quality _companero de cuarto_ time—or we can talk about it later. That's cool, too."

Chuck stared down the key panel. Instantly, manufacturing and programming models flooded his mind.

"Honey, can you hand me that small Phillips head in the pack? Thank you," said Chuck as he took the screwdriver from Sarah.

"Ok, let's get you turned off." Chuck unscrewed the plate from the wall and carefully removed a small chip from the interior of the panel. A small _click _was heard as the door unlocked.

"Shall we?" said Chuck with a grin on his face.

"Why, thank you," replied Sarah. They could hear Casey roll his eyes over the earcom.

As they passed through the door, they stepped into a large room with a smaller room on the opposite side with large windows. Through the windows could be seen a series of monitors and control panels on the opposite side. There was a large generator below the metal-grated floor. In the center of the room were two chairs placed back to back.

"Okay, you two. Keep a sharp lookout. Dr. Wes Orlan is a nut-job and he loves to mess with other people's heads."

"We're clear, so far," replied Sarah, scanning the room. "Did Beckman give us any clear description of what we were looking for?"

"Only that it was a something that was to be used for neurological reality simulation," answered Chuck. "Apparently Orlan broke into one of our research centers and stole some top-secret research components. She said that since he worked with my father on this stuff about twenty years ago, I should be able to flash on at least part of his experiment. But I don't see the connection between the Intersect and 'reality simulation.' Whoa, this is weird. The guy has a Disney obsession, and how!"

Chuck walked over to a tall bookshelf, which was just inside the control room. It was almost entirely filled with Disney DVD's, from _The Adventures of Ichabod Crane and Mr. Toad _to _WALL•E_.

"This guy actually has _Pete's Dragon_! I loved that movie! And _The Strongest Man in the World_! That was a Kurt Russell classic! But why does he have all of these?"

Just as he finished his question, Chuck felt a sharp prick on his neck. The room began to spin. He was falling. Just before he hit the ground he thought he heard a high-pitched voice say, "Because they are pure imagination."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello, Charles. Ah, and Sarah. Welcome to my laboratory," said the voice. "So glad that you could help me with my experiment today."

Chuck looked down and found himself strapped in one of the chairs he had seen earlier in the center of the room. His earcom had been removed, as had his tranquilizer pistol and iPhone. He could feel Sarah at his back.

"Let's cut the cliché villain lingo and get straight to the point," said Chuck with as much bravado as he could muster. "We're here because you've stolen R&D data from the government for whatever bad guy stuff you're making. Turn yourself in or the rest of the team will be forced to come in." Though it was true that Morgan and Casey would be coming, they wouldn't actually have time to get back-up. And since Orlan had probably set up additional security, it would take Morgan and Casey awhile to arrive. Chuck hoped he could stall for time.

"You're right, Charles. Let's get to it, shall we? You know, your father was a brilliant man. I was privileged to work with him. Our separation was not one of enmity, rather a parting of the ways in specialties of research. We began by studying the fullest potential of the brain together, and actually compiled quite a bit of new data. However, as time went on, we became interested in diverging areas that our research had presented us. Your father wanted to explore the potential of mass memory storage. I however, always fond of fantastic narratives, wanted to see if there were a way to place the individual in a story of their own choosing, rather than what they are stuck in from day to day."

"You mean like a sort of virtual reality," commented Sarah.

"Yes, and no. See the reality you perceive is based upon our brains ability to compute the data that our sensory faculties send to it. You can see a flower, for example, because your eyes send information to the brain concerning things such as shape and color. My new neuro-technology allows for sensory faculties to fully interact in an environment, a story, transmitted to the brain. The research I, er, retrieved from your government facility was the last bit I needed to complete my work."

"Well, Dr. Orland, sounds like you'll be giving 3-D TV's a run for their money. Say, just out of curiosity, why so many Disney movies?" asked Chuck, hoping that they could get Orlan into a steady monologue.

"To be honest, Charles, it is the innocence of these movies and the easy delineation of good and evil that makes them so ideal for this kind of research. A Disney movie about fairies and dragons is easier to _want _to experience than a live-action drama." As he finished his sentence, Dr. Orlan began moving towards the control room.

"Please excuse me," said Orlan. He was now inside the control room and speaking into a microphone. "The walls and windows of this room have been made to resist virtually any type of wave, water included. It will keep me from being affected by the generator's waves, which will allow you to _experience_ the narrative. I would very much like to join you in this first ever endeavor into reality simulation, but I haven't tested the side-effects yet."

"Wait! What are you doing? If you test this out on us you have no hope for working out a deal," said Sarah through gritted teeth. Orlan ignored her as he began looking through his massive DVD collection.

"Let's see, which one, which one? So many classics to choose from. _Sleeping Beauty_; _The Little Mermaid_; _Dumbo_, oh my, that would be interesting," said Orlan to himself. "No! I've got it!"

Orlan grabbed a DVD from a lower shelf and brought it over to the main panel. "A new favorite of mine. Oh, I do hope you enjoy it. If it doesn't kill you, I want a full description afterward!"

With that, Orlan inserted the DVD into the disc tray and pressed the large play button on top of the control panel. The generator began to hum. Chuck could feel himself drifting out of consciousness.

"I hope you don't mind singing!" was the last thing Chuck heard.


	2. Chapter 2

Chuck woke up to his ear tickling. His eyes popped open. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a lizard dart away. He would have yelled, but he had a massive headache. He could still feel the ties around his wrist as he sat in the chair—Chuck looked up. He wasn't in the lab anymore. He was on a stone floor, not metal grating. The walls were eerily cheery with dancing girls and flowers painted all over the walls.

"Where am—Is this hair?" yelled Chuck, looking down at his hands.

"Wait a minute. I know this place—"

"Struggling is pointless," came a strong female voice from above. This seemed a little odd to Chuck who had expected a softer voice, but couldn't explain why.

Chuck looked up towards the shadows where a slender foot was emerging. Then the hem of a purple dress. As he watched, a beautiful young woman appeared. She had large green eyes and long blonde hair. In her hands was a large frying pan, held firmly like a katana. For a moment, Chuck was speechless. Then he began to speak automatically, with little thought as to what he was saying.

He cleared his throat. "I know not who you are, nor how I came to find you, but may I just say... Hi. How ya doin'? The name's Charles Charmi—"

"Chuck?" interrupted the girl.

"Well, that's what most people call me—"

"Chuck! It's me. Sarah."

"Sarah? Really? You sure? Man, your hair has really grown out!"

"And you've got quite the goatee. Now, c'mon. We've got to figure out what's going on and how to get back to the lab and stop Orlan," said Sarah, beginning to untie the hair wrapped around Chuck. "By the way, where are we?"

"It seems oddly familiar… wait a minute… it's coming to me… Ha! I know exactly where we're at! I watched it on our flight back from the Mumbai job a few weeks ago while you were asleep. Great movie, really. It's like a romcom wrapped in an action-adventure stuffed in a Disney musical. It's a veritable smorgasbord of entertainment genres."

"That's great, Chuck, but what movie are we in?"

"_Tangled_!"

"Chuck, I saw you watching that movie in the living room two nights ago."

"What? Fine. You caught me. I may have watched it a few times after Mumbai. But it's a great movie! Disney even brought back the Menken-maniac! The genius behind such soundtrack gems as _Pocahontas _and _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_! This guy is a legend!"

"Focus, Chuck. Now, since you know the story so well, you will act as my guide to the, well, wherever it is we need to get to in order to get back to reality."

"No can do. The kingdom and I are not exactly simpatico at the moment, so I won't be taking you any—whoa! Did I really just say that? Blondie, I mean Sarah, did I just use the word 'simpatico'?"

"Yes, Chuck and what do mean by 'kingdom?' And since when have you ever called me 'blondie'?" Sarah was casting him a doubtful glare.

"This is an interesting twist. Sorry, but I think I've figured out what's going on. Orlan's reality simulation technology not only places us in the stories, but also gives us the same cues as the characters in the story. We both just quoted bits of the movie. Basically, we are us, but we still experience a lot of thoughts and emotions of the actual characters."

"Are you telling me that I now have the emotional thought process of an eighteen year old girl with some sort of strange hair fetish?"

"Don't forget the bit about you wanting to get out of the tower that your kidnapper, slash pseudo-mother, has kept you in since you were a baby."

"Chuck, this isn't going to work. I've gotta get out of here. Or else my life will never begin. I'll never see the lanterns—wait, did I just say—"

"Yes, you did."

"Oh-ho-ho. Orlan had better take off before we get out of here. If not, I am totally going to use this," said Sarah, swinging the frying pan menacingly.

"What is on my leg?" asked Sarah as she suddenly looked towards her thigh. She spotted green scales and instinctively raised her pan.

"Wait, Sarah! Don't!" cried Chuck. Sarah looked up. "That's your trusted sidekick Pascal! He's a friend!"

"Exactly what we need," she said, lowering the pan. "A magical frog. Does this movie get any weirder, Chuck?"

"Oh, you just wait until you meet the horse-dog that's trying to arrest me. Then things get really interesting."

A noise started in the background. They both looked towards the room's large window.

"Do you hear something? Like orchestra music?"

"I think that's our cue. We're about to make a major scene transition."

"Perfect. Before we go, is there a practical weapon that we could get around here, or am I expecting too much from a fairy tale tower painted in pink and lilac?"

"Actually, there is a rather long knife in that nightstand," said Chuck, pointing to the other side of the room. "It would be a relief if you got it since the main guy, Flynn, gets—"

"Chuck I can't get this drawer open. It's stuck."

"Here, let me try. Gothel never had any problems when she opened it…Wait, you don't who Gothel is! Okay, so here's a quick backstory, and you'll want to remember all this because she's kind of important. See, Gothel found this magical golden flower and when she sang to it it made her young again. Creepy right? And she did this for hundreds of years. In the mean time, a hop, skip, and a boat ride away—"

"Chuck, you're quoting again."

"Whoops. In a nut shell, she steals Rapunzel, your character, and keeps her locked up in this tower. Everyday she leaves the tower. It wasn't in the movie, but my bet is that she has quite the partying reputation in Corona, the local kingdom. Anyways, after she discovers that Flynn and Rapunzel have taken off, she walks over to the nightstand and opens the—whoa! It really isn't opening!" said Chuck as he tried to open the drawer. Both Chuck and Sarah tried, but couldn't get it open. Chuck turned pale.

"What's the matter, Chuck?" asked Sarah, now concerned.

"New plot twist with Orlan's device. Not only do we have the same thoughts as our characters, but I think we are also stuck with the basic plot."

"Why is that significant, other than being a terrible test of my patience?"

"Because Sarah," said Chuck, looking away. "This is the story of how I died."


	3. Chapter 3

'Because they are pure imagination.'

Morgan and Casey heard the voice over the speakers in their mobile center of operation. Sirens sounded around the compound. The gates that had been open when Chuck and Sarah had entered shut suddenly. Two guards exited the main doorway and stood on each side, each holding an M-16.

"That's Orlan's voice. And it looks like he's got some hired muscle. C'mon Grimes. Sounds like the love-birds just got caught by the Disnerd."

"That's so weird…" muttered Morgan.

"What?"

"'Pure imagination' is a reference to _Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory_, the 1971 Paramount Pictures movie, not Walt Disney Studios."

"We can play Trivial Pursuit later. We gotta get those two out of there. Who knows what that whack-job is doing to them now." Casey picked up an M-4 with a silencer. Morgan reached for the Desert Eagle lying on the table.

"Don't even think about it, Grimes. Besides, I've got other plans for you."

Moments later Morgan stepped out of the back of the black van, approaching the tall electric fence that surrounded the laboratory.

"Remind me again why I'm going to put my bare hand on this electric fence that has a sign of a skull and crossbones posted on it," said Morgan into his mike.

"We need those guards to come out the gate. Once they see that someone is trying to hop the fence, they should come out. Then I'll give them the drop and get us the key cards."

"Alright, but you owe me. Here goes nothing…"

The guards looked up suddenly as a blue flash lit the fence.

Just as Casey had predicted, both guards ran out the fence, guns held high. Casey came up silently from behind them; the only sound that came was two _pffts_ as the guards fell to the ground. Casey came back to Morgan, setting him back on his feet by the scruff of his collar.

Smoke was emanating from Morgan.

"C-C-Casey… j-just thought of something. W-why couldn't we have just used like a stick or something to have lit up the fence?"

"Didn't want to deny you the opportunity to take one for the team. Good work, Grimes," said Casey, smiling. He gave Morgan a rough slap on the shoulder and turned towards the downed guards. "Help me move these guards."

They dragged the bodies to the van. Casey grabbed the i.d. cards off of their uniforms.

Seeing that no other guards had come out, Casey ran up to the door and slid the i.d. card through the entrance slot.

The door came open.

"We're in."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews for the first few chapters! They have been truly inspirational. I really didn't expect this good of a reaction from readers. As always, please R&R!**

**And for you Monty Python fans, be on the look at for a tinny-tiny reference to **_**The Holy Grail**_**. I couldn't resist ;)**

"I don't want to hear a word, Chuck. Not a word."

"Oh, c'mon. Sarah! You were terrific back there! You sang beautifully, and you even did it will 'running, and racing, and dancing, and chasing—"

"Chuck. Not now. For some reason I feel like this, well, this is weird but, this is the best day of my life."

"That's good!"

"But, at the same time, I can't help shaking the feeling that I'm—that I'm a despicable human being."

"Oh, just ignore that. It's the Disney talking."

"We need to rethink our strategy—"

As Sarah was speaking, a large bush beside the pair started to shake. Sarah swung her head towards the movement, her eyes focused.

"Is it ruffians? Thugs?" she said in a surprisingly commanding voice.

Chuck could only stare, the next few seconds happening too quickly for him to react: he saw a pair of long white ears cheerily bound from the bushes; he saw Sarah's arms tense and suddenly swing in an upward curve; he heard the _pang_ of a metal pan; he saw a white, fluffy ball fly through the trees.

Sarah turned to him, looking rather annoyed.

"Good thing you got him so soon. That's the most foul, cruel, and bad-tempered rodent I've ever set eyes on," Chuck commented dryly.

"Sorry, Chuck," said Sarah stoically. "I guess I'm just a bit jumpy. That, and having one magical pet is weird enough. No offence, Pascal."

Chuck gave Pascal an understanding smile. The poor guy had been confused the past few hours, especially since his owner had been using a different name, not to mention a different personality.

"Well," said Chuck, looking at Sarah, "we'd best avoid ruffians and thugs. And vice versa. Say, are you hungr—oh, no."

"What?"

"I just remembered the next scene."

"More singing?"

"Yep."

"Dancing?"

"Definitely."

"Let me guess. There are more characters in this scene."

"Afraid so. Oh, and the place is a little, errr, rough around the edges. Normally, that would be great for you, but we need you to not threaten everyone in the room when things start going south."

"What do you mean, 'going south'?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you? I'm a wanted thief."

"Awesome. And I'm probably a lost princess. This is moronic."

"About that—"

"Are they going to catch you? Since we know what's coming, we could probably pull the same plan as St. Petersburg—"

"No, no, no. Bad idea. First of all, Morgan lost half of his beard when Casey threw the flare too early. Second, we don't have flares. And third, this is a Disney movie! You can win these guys over with a song and dance number and then they'll turn up later in the plot as unlikely backup. You need to focus on being adorable and spunky. Think of it as role-playing for a mission, which it is since we are technically still on a mission."

They began walking down a path. It wound around to open road, lined with a wooden fence.

"Now I know it's around here somewhere…"

"Chuck, please remember that you are not a cartoon character and that you really don't know where this place—"

"Ah, here it is! The Snuggly Duckling. Perfect for—"

"Are you quoting again?"

"Sorry…Now remember, do what comes naturally to _Rapunzel_. And for the time being, we use our Disney names—no, really—I think we should avoid confusing the other characters as much as possible," he leaned closer as he whispered, "and that includes Pascal. Once things settle down, pet him or something. Seriously."

"Fine, _Flynn_."

"Alright, _blondie_."

"I thought my name was Rapunzel."

"It is, but I don't start calling you by name until we have a couple harrowing experiences."

"What do you mean—"

Chuck opened the door. Instantly, every eye inside the Snuggly Duckling focused on the odd couple.

"Garçon! You're finest table please!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I didn't think you had it in you, but you were pretty impressive back there. You did great with your solo and you only knocked out one extra ruffian before the dancing began."

"I know!" exclaimed Sarah, suddenly regaining her composure. "I know."

Chuck and Sarah were now in the tunnel leading from the Ugly Duckling. Fortunately, Sarah had made a good impression on the "ruffians" in the pub. When the royal guards looking for Flynn arrived, a hook-handed ruffian led them to a hidden passage.

"Look, I was going to keep this a surprise, but since you did so well in there, I'm gonna tell you now…We've got some action coming up in the next scene!"

"Please tell me something explodes."

"Well, an entire dam does burst open."

"I'll take what I can get."

The cave started shaking as light poured in from behind them. Angry voices echoed off the walls.

"What's that?"

"Run! I'll explain once we get into the open!"

Sarah bolted, followed closely by Chuck. They ran through a small opening at the end of the tunnel into the daylight.

"This is a dead end. Oh, even better, we're in a canyon. And there's the dam. What more could a girl ask for?"

"Great, right? I knew you'd love it."

The heard a _crack_ at the bottom of the canyon. Two burly red-haired men burst through a passageway below, swords drawn.

"Who are they?"

"They don't like me."

The royal guards had caught up and were now exiting the tunnel through which Chuck and Sarah had just run.

"Who are they?"

"They don't like me either."

A large white horse jumped into the middle of the guards behind Chuck and Sarah. It let out a wild neigh as it sprawled its haunches.

"Who is _that_?"

"Let's just assume for the moment that everyone in here doesn't like me!"

"Take this," said Sarah, handing Chuck the frying pan. "I think this hair might actually have some sort of tangible use other than being ridiculously annoying."

Sarah threw her hair towards a beam on an adjacent edge of the canyon. With both hands holding tight, she swung across the gap, landing lightly on the ledge.

Meanwhile, the guards were approaching Chuck.

"I've waited a long time for this, Rider," said their captain, raising his sword.

As soon as he raised his sword, Chuck's eyes went cross. His mind evoked the familiar images of karate models and fencing positions. A smirk appeared on his face.

"I've got the Intersect. I've got Flynn Rider's goatee. Could this day get any better?"

Within seconds all of the men had been taken out with various _pings _and _clangs_ of the frying pan, leaving Chuck to face the enraged horse with a sword in his mouth.

The horse lunged at Chuck, who barely parried the blow. Chuck swung back, but was blocked.

"You should know that this is the strangest thing I have ever done! And that's truly remarkable, considering that I defused a nuclear bomb with a juice box the other—"

Chuck was interrupted by the sudden loss of his weapon; the horse had delivered a masterful _ballestra_. The now pan-less Chuck held up both hands in surrender.

"Best two out of three?"

From behind him, he heard Sarah yell, "Chuck!" A thick strand of hair wrapped itself around Chuck's hand, pulling him away from the crazed stallion.

Chuck swung low to the bottom of the canyon floor. As he flew downward, the pair of ruffians readied themselves with their scabbards.

"Sarah! Up, up!"

She pulled him up just in time to avoid the swing of the ruffians' blades.

"Ha! You should see your faces because you look—"

Sarah cringed as she watched Chuck crash into a protruding beam.

"—ridiculous. I hate this script."

"Hold on Chuck!" yelled Sarah. Sarah readied herself to swing to Chuck's side. At that moment, Chuck was climbing into a large water trough; the crazed stallion had knocked a beam down from the dam wall, creating a bridge directly to Sarah. Sarah turned, readying herself in a jujitsu stance.

"No, Sarah! Just swing! We need him for later! Besides, that horse is demented!" yelled Chuck from the suspended network of water troughs. He held her hair tightly in his hands, readying himself for her jump.

The horse made it to the end of the plank just as Sarah leapt from the platform. Her hair eluded the horse's mouth by mere inches.

Sarah swung gracefully to the ground as Chuck slid down the water trough to her side. A small tunnel passage was directly ahead. The sound of splintering wood met their ears.

"Whoa! That would be the dam bursting! Keep running!" said Chuck, looking over his shoulder at the now destroyed dam. A massive wave rushed at them, knocking over a tower of rock.

They made it into the tunnel as the rock fell, the frying pan slipping in before the massive stone completely trapped them inside.

"Well, that's convenient," wryly commented Sarah. She turned around and saw that rest of the passage had been blocked by rock. "Oh, of course. That makes perfect sense. Why wouldn't the one safe place in this whole canyon be a complete dead end?" Her feet began to feel wet. "Water is rushing in. Why not? Is this "harrowing" enough for you, eh _Flynn_?"

The water was rising to the waists.

"Eugene."

"What?"

The water swirled around Chuck's chest.

"My real name is Eugene Fitzherbert. Someone—"

"CHUCK! We need to get out of here! How do we—oh, no. You've got to be kidding me…"

"What is it?"

"Just had another stupid character flash. I have magic hair that glows when I sing. Why didn't I see that com—"

"Sarah, sing!"

The water was to their chins.

"_Flower gleam and glow_—"

The long strands of hair began to glow under the water. Sarah had her arms crossed as she gave Chuck an incredulous look. Chuck swam to a pile of rocks at the floor of the tunnel and began to move them. Seconds later his hand has found the other side of the pile. Water rushed towards the opening, dropping the couple into an open river below.

They swam to shore.

"Ouch," said Chuck, placing his hand on the embankment. He had a deep cut in his palm. "Wait, I don't remember cutting myself. I do not like the implications of this…" he said to himself.

"You okay, Chuck? I mean, _Eugene_. By the way, where did that name come from?"

"I'll tell you after I explain the other thing your hair does."

"What other thing?"

"Oh, trust me. It's pretty awesome."


	5. Chapter 5

"Here. Wrap your hair around my hand."

They were sitting on a large log in the middle of a thick clump of trees. A small fire burned in front of them. Sarah had set Pascal on her knee and was gently scratching his neck.

"Chuck, your hand is seriously injured. Hair is the last thing you need around that wound."

"_Rapunzel_, we're in a cartoon. I'm pretty sure that I'm safe from infectious bacteria."

She took his hand in hers and began to gently wrap it.

"Hate to do this, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to steal some of your lines."

"Be my guest."

"Just promise me you won't freak out."

"Why would I freak—oh. Another song…"

_Flower, gleam and glow  
>Let your power shine<br>Make the clock reverse  
>Bring back what once was mine<br>Heal what has been hurt  
>Change the Fates' design<br>Save what has been lost  
>Bring back what once was mine<br>What once was mine_

"Again, I've got to hand it to you. Those were some great vocals. Now here's the cool part: unwrap my hand."

Slowly, Sarah unwound the strands of hair around Chuck's hand. The cut was gone.

"Neat, huh?" said Chuck, smiling.

"Uh, huh," answered Sarah, still unable to believe what had just happened.

"And that's not even the best part. Look at your hair. It's been through forest brush, a pub full of filthy thugs, and river water but is still looking as good as a L'Oreal commercial. Now that's impressive," said Chuck.

"Wait, weren't you supposed to tell me something?" said Sarah as she got over the initial shock of her newfound power.

"Oh, right. The name. Well, I'll spare you the story of poor orphan Eugene. It's, well—it's a bit of a downer."

Sarah scooted closer, wanting him to explain further. Chuck smiled as she looked at him expectantly.

"There was this book, a book I, Eugene I mean, used to read every night to all the younger kids—_The Tales of Flynnigan Rider_. Swashbuckling rogue, richest man alive, not too bad with the ladies, either. Not that he would brag about it, of course."

"Was he a thief, too?"

"Umm… well, no. Actually he had enough money to do anything that he wanted to do. He could go anywhere that he wanted to go. And, and for a kid with nothing, I don't know. It just seemed like the better option. But you can't tell anyone. It could ruin my reput—wait. Quoting again. Wow, I need a reality check. I'm going to grab some more firewood and clear my head."

Chuck got up, heading away from their camp.

"Hey," said Sarah, "for the record, I like Flynn Rider much better than Eugene Fitzherbert."

"Well, you wouldn't be the first."

They both began to laugh.

"I'll be back in a few. How about you comb your magic hair or something until I get back?"

Chuck walked out from the makeshift camp. Staccato scenes of him fighting the guard at the ledge came back to him as he began to pick up sticks. _He could still flash_. That was a definite "Chuck ability," and something that the reality simulation hadn't been able to remove.

"There's gotta be someway I can use the Intersect to get us out of here…"

Chuck thought hard to the control panel. He thought through each button and switch that he could remember. The Intersect started to process the images. Papers from the earlier experiments of Orlan and Chuck's father, government projects, and data archives all flooded Chuck's mind.

He ran back to camp.

"Sarapunzel! I figured it out!"

He was surprised to see that she was standing, her back towards him.

"You okay?" asked Chuck, slightly alarmed.

"I just met Gothel. You were right. That woman is a sociopath. And she does not age well. For some reason she threw a crown at me. It's in a satchel behind the log. But don't worry; she's gone now. "

"Oh. About that. She kind of, well… let's just say that it would be best to get her out of the picture by the end of this story. Which leads me to our next topic: I think I know how to get out of here."

"Great! How?"

"You remember back at the canyon when I took out those guards? I flashed before I fought them. That means I can still access the Intersect. And while I was getting firewood, I thought back to Orlan's control panel and flashed again. I didn't get a lot of solid answers, but I was able to piece together a few details and I think we can at least shortcut to the happy end of the movie. If we do that, I think we wake up."

"So how's this going to work?"

"During some of the tests that Orlan ran when working with my dad, he found that he had the most difficulty in his experiments with individuals who had high-cognitive function while sleeping. I think that if I focus the Intersect before a given scene in the narrative, I can open up more options for us to choose from. We probably won't be able to chop out major parts of the story, but we can skip the bits that put us in the most danger. The cognitive function we have now allows us to slightly change the lines and a little of how we interact with other characters. But I think that if I focus hard enough, I can recreate parts of the story."

"Is there any way to test your theory?"

"Well, yes. I believe there is," said Chuck, beginning to smile. "Kiss me."

"Ha, ha. Seriously, how can we test this?"

"I'm very serious. In the movie, Eugene and Rapunzel don't even think about kissing until much later in the movie, and they don't actually kiss until the end of the movie. I'm going to try and change that," said Chuck, finishing his sentence with a wink. "First, we need to see if we can kiss now, without using the Intersect."

Sarah gave him a doubtful look.

"Alright. Anything to get us out of here."

"Whoa! C'mon, now. Don't act like you don't want a piece of this."

"Well, I do like the goatee…"

Both of them closed their eyes as they leaned in towards one another. But as they got closer, they felt an invisible wall between them that kept them from moving any closer together.

"Hmmmm. No P.D.A. zone, just as I suspected. But let's see what happens if I use the Intersect. This could take a moment, but be ready."

Chuck closed his eyes, focusing on the Intersect. He could feel his mind racing through the data in his head. The scene he wanted came to his mind. He took Sarah's hand.

They gazed deeply into each other's eyes. Sarah noticed that everything seemed still. She felt herself drifting towards Chuck. Both leaned in, their foreheads touching first. They drew closer together as their lips met. It lasted a few seconds until they softly pulled away. Chuck turned his face towards the fire.

"Wow."

"Chuck, that was great."

"Yeah, it was. That one is definitely going on our top five best kisses list."

"I was referring to the Intersect. But, yes. The kiss was pretty good, too." Sarah winked at him.

Chuck grinned. "Well, then I guess we know what to do now. Time to make a storyboard."


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING: There may be some Chuck-appropriate product placement…**

The hall was empty, but they could hear voices coming from the end of the corridor.

"Grimes, I'm going to see if I can bring up the schematics of this place. You go down the hall and see how many guards there are and what they are up to. And Grimes, be _quiet_."

Morgan tip-toed to the wall. He began to slink down the wall.

"Grimes!" whispered Casey. "Pick up the pace!"

He walked faster, making it to the end corner of the corridor intersecting the next. He could hear the guards whispering. He poked his head around the corner and quickly pulled back. Then, slowly, he looked back around the corner. A familiar scent came to his nose…

"Well, how many?" asked Casey as Morgan approached him.

"Two of them. Both are about a foot long—"

"What?"

"Yeah. The first one was a Veggie Delight with lettuce straight from the garden, succulent green peppers and tomatoes, along side a healthy heap of onions, all on freshly baked 9-grain wheat brea—"

"Cut the advertisement, Jared. So, it looks like Orlan's goons are eating on company time. Should be easy to take out."

And they were. Casey had them both down in about two seconds without a sound.

"Casey! You bring a bag? This guy hasn't touched the other half of his Spicy Italian. Oh! And with extra pepperoni!"

Casey ignored him and kept walking.

They came up to another security door and Morgan used the other i.d. card to open it. But, as the door slid open, Morgan's vision was blocked by a massive black form. His eyes followed the widely sculpted figure to the head of a very large, very muscular guard. He wore a cruel grin on his face, accented by a long scar on his chin.

Morgan peered around him to see five other guards.

"Umm, Casey…"

"Can I help you?" he said with a thick Danish accent.

"Run, Grimes!"

With that, Casey plunged head first into the Dane's stomach, using him to run down the other five men. Casey got up in the midst of them, beginning to brawl with the nearest lackeys. Two of the guards spotted Morgan and ran directly at him.

Morgan took off frantically, followed by the sound of heavy boot-steps. He rounded several corners, but had to stop.

He had hit a dead-end.

"Pineapple," he whispered to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all so much for your kind words! This project means even more to me knowing that there is an appreciative audience. Please continue to R&R!**

Maximus' snout was low to the ground as he continued to follow the scent of the thief and his companion from about a half-mile out of the canyon. Beads of water dripped off his nose; he was still wet from the dam break.

The scent was growing stronger. With an adept sense of smell, Maximus could tell the smell of one of the fugitives to the other. Rider smelt strongly of pine, the girl of lavender. His mind began to wonder, thinking about the girl. She seemed oddly familiar, like someone from a daydream…

At last he was on top of their scent, as well as that of freshly burnt wood. There was a small hedge in front of him, likely the only thing between himself and their camp. He lowered, himself to the ground, slithering through the bushes. Stealthily, he wormed his way through and triumphantly popped up into the clearing.

But there was nothing there. Nothing, except for a clump of fresh apples.

He looked suspiciously around as he sniffed the air. The scent persisted, but no one was around. Maximus looked back at the apples. Finally, he shrugged and bent towards them.

"Hello, noble Maximus."

The stallion's head jerked up. As he did, his eyes met a beautiful face. Large green eyes met his look with both confidence and compassion. His entire head moved upward, scanning the young woman's soft face to the top of her head, which was covered in golden hair. Perched atop the blonde strands was a small, green creature staring at him intently.

Maximus was very unsure of what to do.

"You've done very well," said Sarah, reciting the lines that Chuck had come up with last night. As she spoke she took small steps towards the confused horse. She was now only a foot from his nose. With her hand resting softly under his chin, Sarah continued to look him in the eyes.

"Do you know who I am?"

Maximus shook his head, but just barely. Sarah ran a hand up and down his neck while the other touched his name-plate.

"Maximus, do you know whose symbol you wear around your neck?"

The horse nodded.

"Of course you do. You're a brilliant horse," said Sarah sweetly. "It's the symbol of Corona, the emblem of the kingdom, the seal of the royal family."

Maximus let out a cheerful neigh as Sarah began to scratch his chin.

"And your duty, above all else, is to serve the royal family, right Maximus?"

The horse nodded his head in affirmation.

"Tonight, Maximus, is the release of the lanterns for the Lost Princess, the daughter of the King and Queen you serve. Correct?"

He agreed.

"Now Max, you've been sworn to find her, haven't you?"

He gave a nod. 

"And protect her?"

Another nod.

"And to obey her?"

His tail began to wag rapidly as he nodded once more.

"Maximus," said Sarah, now whispering into his ear, "you've completed the mission. _I'm_ the Lost Princess."

He froze, looking at her again. The long golden hair, the green eyes…of course! He had done it! Maximus, Captain of the Palace Stallions, had found the royal daughter!

He bowed low to the ground, ready to obey any orders from the Princess.

"Good horse! Now, we need to go over a few things before we—"

Maximus swung around Sarah, planting all four hooves squarely apart. He looked crazed as he neighed deeply. In front of him stood Chuck, who now held his hands in the air.

"I'm sorry. Did you two need another minute? I'll just step back over—"

But Maximus was too quick. He lunged at Chuck, forcing him back against a tree.

"Wait! Maximus, halt!" commanded Sarah. Maximus took a step back, keeping a readied position.

"Maximus, I have something I need to explain to you," said Sarah, resting her hand on his neck. "Flynn Rider must _not_ be arrested."

The horse looked appalled. Sarah continued with the story that Chuck had devised.

"Flynn Rider's real name is Eugene Fitzhurbet."

At that, Maximus started to neigh merrily. It took a few seconds for him to regain his composure. Sarah waited before continuing, "Eugene is my guide and aid. He was not stealing the crown that you are now searching for, but was returning it to its proper owner. I now have it in my possession," she said, pulling out the crown from the satchel.

The horse looked from Sarah to Chuck to Pascal and back to Sarah. He was terribly confused.

"Maximus I need you to protect me _and him_. Okay? It's very important that you do so."

He glared at Chuck, who gave a weak smile back.

"And it's also my birthday. Just so you know."

The proud horse looked back at Sarah and nodded. She gave him a hug around the neck.

"You're magnificent!" said Sarah, though eager to quit having to coddle the horse. Chuck was the one who was good with the emotional stuff, not her. "Come over here, Chu—Eugene."

Maximus looked suspiciously at Chuck as he walked over.

"Hiya, Max. Now, I know that you probably doubt me right now, and that's fine. But we've got a very important mission to finish. The safety of the princess rests on us."

The Captain of the Palace Stallions neighed dutifully.

"Okay. So, first of all, we need to get into the city so she can see the lanterns."

Chuck and Sarah had disagreed on this point, but Chuck felt that it was too risky to try and change too much of the plot of the movie. In addition, Chuck guessed that they would wake up after they had gone through the entire story. If he was right and they finished the story too soon, Dr. Orlan might wonder how they were able to bypass so much of the plot. Since the two of them were still tied down in the lab, the last thing Chuck wanted was to give Orlan a chance to discover the Intersect. Chuck also hoped that working through the plot, though somewhat altered, would allow Morgan and Casey to get into the control room while Orlan was busy with the experiment.

Chuck continued, "I don't have time to explain now, but it's imperative that no one recognizes us. Once she sees the lanterns, Rapunzel and I are going to sail to the shore opposite the docks. There will be a couple of thugs, and a crazy old woman, looking to capture the princess. This is the same woman who kidnapped the princess eighteen years ago. This is where you come in. Once the ruffians are taken out, it will be safe to reunite the princess with her family. We're going to need you to wait a little further down from us so you can take us directly to the palace. Are you in?"

Maximus gave a stoic neigh.

"Princess," said Chuck as he turned to Sarah, "are you ready for the biggest day of your life?"


	8. Chapter 8

"I love that montage," said Chuck beaming widely. He was still holding Sarah, having just finished dancing in the city square.

Of course, they had actually been quite busy that day. That morning, Maximus had escorted them to the small city, constantly alert as he ensured the Lost Princess' safety. Chuck and Sarah spent hours in various shops and walking up and down the streets of Corona. They had spent the most time in the bookshop. Though most of the books on the shelves had titles on their spines, none of them had any words written inside. Chuck used the Intersect to fill the stories as best he could. However, as they read through them, Sarah noticed a few new twists in the plots.

"Chuck, I'm pretty sure that Captain Ahab didn't have a harpoon _gun_. Or a GPS system."

"Yeah, but if he did that story would've ended _way_ sooner. Which, let's be honest, would've been better for everyone. Whale included."

Once they had left the bookshop, they noticed that some musicians were playing in the streets. Sarah beamed at Chuck and ran to the square, pulling in people from the surrounding crowd. He was surprised at her sudden enthusiasm, but shrugged and went along with it.

"Guess it's the Disney magic at work," he thought to himself.

Soon the street was filled with dancing townsfolk. Chuck joined in and both he and Sarah smiled the entire time.

"To the boats!" yelled a voice in the background.

Everyone began to head to the docks. Chuck slowly let go of Sarah.

"We'd better get to our boat," said Chuck, his head still spinning from the last scene.

"Most of this movie has made absolutely no sense to me. But, despite my aversion for princess stories, I really enjoyed that."

He could see the smile in her eyes. "Oh, then just you wait for this next part."

Sarah climbed into the boat first and put Pascal down, allowing him to wonder around the boat. Maximus followed Chuck to the edge of the dock, looking warily around.

"Remember the plan. Stay about three hundred paces east of us. I'll whistle for you when we're ready."

The horse gave a whinny of assurance as Chuck eased himself onto a seat across Sarah.

"Everything set?" asked Sarah.

"I think we're good. Ready?"

"Yeah."

The boat rocked a little as Chuck pushed away from the dock. If she hadn't been constantly reminding herself of reality, Sarah could see where she could get lost in this story. She felt herself naturally attracted to Eugene.

"Well, Eugene technically _is_ Chuck," she thought to herself. Sarah then shook her head, refocusing on the task at hand.

The sky had turned deep sapphire with lines of violet breaking through. White light reflected off of the water's surface from a shimmering moon. Chuck had rowed them out to open water and turned the boat so that they could comfortably see the castle.

"I've got butterflies in my stomach. I'm not sure about all this," said Sarah, hoping that Chuck would be able to comfort her.

"Hey, it's all gonna turn out fine. We're here with each other. We've got a great waterfront view of what will be a _spectacular_ light show. And after this, we get to kick some bad guy butt. It's all of our favorite things at the sametime!"

"But what about when it's all over?"

"What do you mean? When we're done with this mission? Well, I'll likely have an extended hiatus from animated fairy tales."

"No, I mean, when we're done with the spying. What then? All I know is doing covert work. I didn't exactly grow up dreaming to be in the CIA, but it's what I know. What happens when it's all over?"

"Well, that's the good part I guess. You get to go find a new dream. And you know what? I'm going to be right there dreaming with you."

"I know you will," said Sarah, returning his smile.

They looked back out towards the water. As Sarah looked down, she saw an orange flicker in the water.

The first lantern.

She jumped up and ran to the bow of the small boat, desperate to get a better look.

Inexplicably, Sarah could not help her fascination with the light. It continued to rise, piercing the darkening blue around it. In the background she heard the soft strum of a guitar. This time, the beginning of the music did not bother her. Rather, she looked forward to it.

And then, all at once, a glow began to rise from the streets surrounding the castle and then from the boats closest to the docks. Sarah could feel her heart well up within her. For the first time in her life, Sarah was allowing herself to enjoy her emotions. She found herself swept in wonder as she watched the rising lights. Words began to pour from her as her body flooded with warmth. She continued, caught up in the beauty of the floating lights. As she came to her final note, she heard a strong voice responding to her own.

She turned to Chuck who was gently singing back. They were now locked in one another's gaze. Lanterns encircled the boat as Pascal huddled at the back of the boat.

Chuck continued singing, his voice growing more confident. Sarah met his voice with her own. Holding each other's hands, their faces moved closer together as the melody ended. Chuck brushed away a stray strand of hair as he pulled Sarah closer. As their lips met, Sarah could have sworn that the lanterns had frozen in place, that the people on the ships had stopped moving, and that the stars had paused in their shimmering; the faint chords of a guitar being played was all that traveled across the water. They parted, though Chuck still held Sarah's hands. The boat softly rotated.

"Best scene rewrite ever…" said Chuck, primarily to himself.

"Chuck, it's time. I can see one of the Stabbington brothers on the shore. He's signaling to us," said Sarah, still not fully past the moment.

Chuck turned around and saw a green lantern being waved.

"Hero time," said Chuck with a huge smile across his face.


	9. Chapter 9

The guards slowly approached the hall where Morgan hid. Sweat poured down their faces. They had tried to radio some of the other guards, but no one had answered. Presumably, the two intruders had been whittling down their numbers. The bigger of the two intruders had put up quite a fight until they knocked him out. This threat needed to be contained immediately or else Orlan would cut their pay.

They would shoot on sight.

But as they rounded the corner, no one was there. He had disappeared. One of them grabbed his walkie-talkie.

"We lost sight of the target. Double vigilance. He's likely armed and well trained. He'll likely try to rescue his partner so guard that man _well._"

Morgan smiled when he heard this. The laboratory had never renovated the cheap office-style tile ceiling, allowing Morgan to simply move one of the loose tiles and climb up into the ceiling.

"I'm comin', buddy," he whispered.

Morgan balanced himself with one arm on the piping above while trying to keep his balance on the thin metal frame below his feet. His other hand reached for his iPhone.

"Let's see. No, I don't want to update my Facebook. Don't want to play _Plants vs. Zombies_. Ah, here we go. Team Member Tracker. Yes, there _is_ an app for that."

Casey's green dot was blinking about a hundred yards east of Morgan.

"Man, I thought Casey was gonna owe me for the electric fence. Now I've totally got leverage to increase Call of Duty time on the living room TV. Ha!"

Morgan was now directly over Casey. He bent down low and gently lifted a tile. Casey was tied up and had been set in a storage closet. Blood dripped from his nose.

"Psst! Casey! Casey!"

"Wha—"

"Up here!"

"Grimes? How'd you get up there?"

"Well, Casey, it's not like this is my first mission. I know a thing or two about—"

"Get down here and untie me. They've got three guards patrolling the hallway outside the door."

"Three? Shouldn't there be four? I saw you ram six guards and then two came after me," asked Morgan as he untied Casey.

"I took out the Dane in the scuffle before they got me."

"Great. So, how do you want to do this? Bust through the door and throw down some justice?"

"We'll stick with using you as bait."

"Again?"

"It's what you're good at. Take a seat," said Casey, gesturing to his now empty chair. "Besides, you need all the brownie points you can get. Remember whose daughter you're dating…"

"Let's do this!" said a reinvigorated Morgan.

The three guards in the hallway heard a high-pitched squeal come from the closet. All three ran to the closet door, but when they opened it, they saw Morgan beaming at them from the chair. Casey came out from behind the door and hit the closest guard over the head with a nearby fire extinguisher. As the other two turned to see their assailant, Casey threw his knee into one of their guts and head butted the other. They both crumpled to the ground.

"I'll tie these men up. Grab their pistols. We'll have to find those other two guards before we get to Bartowski and Walker. Let's hope they can hold out."


	10. Chapter 10

**We're nearing the end! To all you readers out there, thank you for making this such a great experience! This project has been worthwhile because of your appreciation. Please keep up the R&R :-)**

"You've got the scissors, right?"

"Yep, in the satchel with the crown."

"Let's do this."

Chuck climbed out the boat and pulled it onto the shore. Sarah jumped out, looking back at Pascal.

"You stay here. Eugene and I have something to take care of. I'll be back for you in a few minutes, okay?"

Pascal nodded.

Chuck and Sarah walked between two large boulders. On the other side sat one of the Stabbington brothers.

"Hey, ugly. Where's the brother that doesn't have both of his eyes, or any scripted lines?"

"You've got a lot of nerve, pretty boy. Oh, and I see that you brought along the girl. That should make things easier. We've got you, the crown, and the girl with the magic hair."

Chuck heard heavy boots behind him. He turned and saw the other Stabbington with his trademark eyepatch.

"Look, I'm gonna give you fair warning. Me, I'm not much of a threat. But blondie here is another story. So, what say you guys hand yourselves over to the authorities and we chalk this all up as one big misunderstanding."

"I'm really gonna enjoy breaking that jaw of yours, Rider. As for your friend—"

That was all he got out. Sarah had leapt up into the air, her right leg extending, and brought her foot around to the thug's temple. He crashed face first into the gravel-covered shore.

The other brother grabbed his sword. Barely had the blade left the sheath when Sarah threw her fist into his gut. The ruffian doubled over. As his body bent, Sarah dropped her elbow to the base of his neck. He thudded hard to the ground.

"Great job, honey. Feeling better?" asked Chuck.

"A little."

"Good, here's the scissors. Remember, when Gothel rounds the boulder, take a clean swipe all the way across at about medium length. Ready?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Give out a good cry. We've got to lure her over."

"Ahh! Oh, help me! Ruffians! Oh, help!" yelled Sarah.

They heard footsteps on the other side of the boulders.

"Rapunzel? I'm coming, hold on!"

Gothel shot around the corner. Chuck was surprised to see how formidable she looked. Drawn up to her full height, it seemed as if she could look Chuck in the eye. Hey eyes were a cold grey, now searching the area for danger. Her forearms were tense as she grasped a large branch. Chuck was glad that he wouldn't have to face her much longer.

"Hello, Gothel," said Chuck coolly.

"Who are you? Rapunzel? Are you safe? Has he hurt you?" Gothel took a step forward.

"Don't move another inch. We're ending this Gothel," said Sarah, pulling her hair tight and bringing the blades closer to her hair.

Gothels eyes widened. "NOOO! What are you doing? STOP!"

But just as Sarah opened the blades of the scissors to cut her hair, she heard a _thump _directly beside her. Chuck lay face down on the shore. Sarah spun around.

"Hello, Agent Walker," said the captain of the guard, the same whom they encountered in the dam. His sword was drawn. He had used the hilt to knock out Chuck. He had at least ten other men with him, all armed with crossbows. Gothel stood frozen, unable to grasp was going on.

"Wha—"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Why did you have to change the story, Sarah? Not that I didn't enjoy a few of your additions, but really, this is just distasteful. And my experiment! How could you just ignore the implications of such tampering? I'm very disappointed."

"Dr. Orlan? I thought you weren't going to enter the experiment."

"I wasn't, until you started meddling with the plot. Then I had no choice. But no problem. Once I set everything back on track and the story ends we will all wake up, with you and Chuck still tied snugly in your chairs. Of course, I don't imagine that you two will still be alive by that time…"

"How were you watching us? You weren't with us!"

"Well, that's where your government's "stolen research" comes in. The research I took was from a high priority R&D project that was also experimenting with reality simulation. However, unlike myself, they have not been able to place the mind in a story. What they did discover was how to retrieve audio and visual data from subjects' minds. Though I could place the mind in a narrative, I had no means of monitoring what was actually occurring. It was the final component I needed for my experiment."

"What are you going to do with us?" asked Sarah as the other guards chained her legs and hands.

"Well, I don't want to give too much away, but you will be placed in Gothel's care. Charles will be taken to the palace dungeons. But beyond that, who knows?" said Orlan as he cackled to himself.

"Orlan, I swear I will get out and—"

"Gag her!" commanded Orlan, turning to his men. "And make sure she is securely bound. Now, I want four of you to go retrieve Maximus. The horse has defected and needs to be brought in. As for the rest of you, take Flynn Rider to the dungeons. After that, gather reinforcements and make haste to the Ugly Duckling. Arrest every man in that sordid pub. They are accomplices of Rider."

Sarah tried to fight against the chains, but couldn't break free. Gothel now had her bonds in hand.

"Come on, Rapunzel! Time to go home," she said. Gothel still looked perplexed, as she tried to figure out why the guards had let her go.

As Sarah was dragged away, she saw several of the guards dump Chuck's body in a boat and set sail for the city's docks. She felt something crawl up her arm and saw that it was Pascal. Sarah began to cry silently as she was taken deeper into the woods.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chuck's vision was blurry. He looked up and saw bars a few feet from his head. The floor he had been lying on was cold cobblestone. Slowly, he picked himself up, trying to put together what had happened the night before.

"Sarah!"

A few guards had come to his cell. One opened the door and cruelly called out, "It's you're big day, Rider. We've got big plans for you. Oh, but look at you. Didn't anyone tell you that it was formal dress? Well, don't worry about it. We'll provide the _necktie_!"

The others snickered.

"Please, listen to me. There's this girl—"

One of the guards suddenly looked at Chuck. "A girl? Is she beautiful?"

"Yes!"

"Does she make you want to sing?"

"Yes!"

"Does she inspire you to be greater than you ever could imagine?"

"Yes, yes!"

"Is she the love of your life?"

"Without a doubt!"

"Alright, boys. You heard him. Love conquers all, even the deeds of a thief. You're a free man, Rider. Go to your fair maiden."

"Really?" asked Chuck, his eyes wide.

"Nope!"

The guards began to laugh, almost uncontrollably, as they chained Chuck's hands. They escorted him out of his cell and into the corridor. Chuck looked around and saw many other cells lining the hall, but was surprised when he noticed a hook resting on the bars of a cell a few feet away.

"What? How did you guys get here?"

The next three cells were filled with the patrons of the Ugly Duckling. Even the short old man had been arrested.

"Not you guys, too. You were supposed to rescue me. This is _really _bad…"

But that's when Chuck remembered something. He wasn't Flynn Rider, nor was he Eugene Fitzhurbert. He was Chuck Bartowski, computer-brained super spy extraordinaire. He closed his eyes and focused on what he needed most at the moment: karate moves. Within seconds, the familiar images of fighting stances flew through his brain.

"That's what I'm talkin' 'bout!"

The guards at his sides looked at him in confusion. In one swift movement, Chuck jumped up in the air and grabbed onto a hanging candelabrum, swinging back to take out two of the guards. The remaining one reached for his sword, but was out cold before he even touched the hilt. Chuck bent down, took the keys off one of the guards, and released himself from his cuffs.

"Sorry that you all got mixed up in this," said Chuck, unlocking the cells of the Ugly Duckling Patrons.

"We're with you, Rider," said the hook-handed ruffian.

"Thanks, guys. Now, we'd better get out of here! C'mon!"

Chuck led them to the end of the passageway and up a flight of steps.

"Rider! We need weapons!" yelled Vladimir.

At the top of the steps, Chuck saw a kitchen to the right.

"This way!" cried Chuck, leading them in. "Everyone grab a frying pan!"

Arming themselves, they ran out the large doors at the opposite end of the kitchen and out into the courtyard. As they exited, Chuck noticed a white horse chained to a post.

"Max!"

The horse gave a weak whinny.

"Max, I'm coming buddy!" Chuck ran over and unlocked the stallion.

"C'mon, Max! Sarah—the princess is in danger!"

Just then, the sound of heavy footsteps filled the courtyard. A hoard of guards were pouring in from all sides.

"We've got this, Rider! Go save the girl! Live your dream!" yelled the thug with the hook.

Chuck hopped onto a revitalized Maximus who was now eager to pay back his captor. The Ugly Duckling patrons had started a fierce melee with the guards. A guard crept up behind Chuck and Maximus, but was quickly dealt a blow by one of the horse's hooves. Chuck saw that the main door out of the courtyard was shut, but was no longer guarded.

"Vladimir! Vladimir! Take out the door!"

Hearing Chuck, the horn-helmed giant took off towards the door. He crashed through, allowing Chuck and Maximus to flee. They were out on the open streets of Corona. Max bolted down the winding roads and onto the main path out of the city.

"Okay Max, let's see how fast you can run!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chuck leapt off Maximus and ran to the tower's edge. He was no longer thinking.

He was acting on instinct.

"Rapunzel! Rapunzel, let down your hair!"

Nothing happened. He ran to the base of the tower and began to climb. Not far into his ascent, the tower doors opened. Golden strands fell from the top of the tower. Chuck grabbed on and continued up. But the higher he climbed, the more apprehension he felt.

"What is the matter with me," he whispered to himself, still climbing. "I'm acting as if I'm going to die—"

He nearly let go of the thick golden strand as he remembered his exact predicament.

"Whoa! That's no good!" said Chuck to himself, remembering that Gothel would be waiting in the shadows of the tower with her dagger. "I do not need to get shanked by a creepy old woman. That's it. She's totally getting roundhouse kicked in the face. Old lady or not." He closed his eyes, allowing himself to flash on his defensive maneuvers.

Chuck reached the ledge and pulled himself up. He saw Sarah tied up and gagged on the opposite side of the room. He had to fight the urge to run directly to her side.

Instead, Chuck to a deliberate step forward. But, just as Gothel came from the shadows to plunge her blade into him, Chuck spun low to the ground and took her feet out from underneath her. The dagger flew from Gothel's hand. Chuck picked it up off the floor and looked back at Gothel.

"Oh, and I'll be needing the keys to Rapunzel's chains," said Chuck as Gothel reluctantly pulled the keys from a hidden pocket and handed them to the hero.

"Honey, I'm sorry it took me so long. I was a little tied up." He released Sarah and helped her up, handing her the blade.

They both turned to Gothel.

"Well, well. Look what we have here. A classic case of a ridiculously old fairy tale character clinging to the vestiges of youth. This has got Edward Cullen written all over it," commented Chuck.

"Rapunzel, what will you do with me?" hissed Gothel. "I raised you! No one will believe that you are the Lost Princess! No one! You _need_ me!"

"You wanna know a secret Gothel?" asked Sarah coolly. "I don't care." And with that, Sarah took the blade and sliced through her own hair, throwing the knife to the ground. Her shortened hair turned brown. The long blonde strands remaining on the floor quickly turned color. Gothel began to scream.

"No, no, no…no! What have you done? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? ARGHHH!"

She stumbled towards the window, clawing at her face. Though she was mostly covered by her cape, Chuck could see her skin turning ashy grey. Pascal, who had been hiding in the corner, came out and pulled taut a long strand of cut hair lying on the floor. Gothel tripped and fell through the open window. Chuck and Sarah heard her scream through her long descent, which was eventually silenced by a soft _whish_.

"Whew," said Chuck. "So glad that's over. That was _really _disturb—"

Sarah was peering over the edge of the window at Gothel's scattered ashes below. "I'm sorry, what did you say, Chuck?"

She turned to see the captain of the guard standing behind Chuck, who was clutching his side. Orlan cackled maniacly as he gripped the bloodied knife in his hand. Chuck fell to the ground. After a few seconds, he stopped trying to get up. Harsh breaths were the only indication that he was still alive.

"CHUCK!"

"Oh, I do love the irony of this. I'm sorry to ruin your triumphant moment, but I couldn't have you beat me in _my _story. Knowing that your true love would eventually find his way to you, I arrived just before you and Gothel did last night, waiting patiently in the shadows so that—"

But Orlan had overplayed his hand. The doctor had forgotten that though Sarah was in the body of a Disney princess, she would not cower as he delivered his villainous monologue. Sarah smashed his nose with her fist and followed through with a foot to his temple. The deranged doctor crumpled to the ground and didn't move. Sarah picked up the dagger, ready to finish Orlan.

"Sarah," said Chuck weakly. She ran over to his side and crouched by him.

"Shhh, Chuck, conserve your energy. Let me look at your wound. I think I may be able to patch it up. Wait, this is a fairy tale, right? I'll just use my magic hair—"

"Sarah, it doesn't work like that anymore."

"What? Chuck, this is idiotic. It's a fairy tale. You have to be okay!" yelled Sarah.

Chuck took her hands in his own, "Sarah…you were my greatest dream come true."

"And you were mine," she whispered. Tears began to trail down her cheeks.

"Hey, it's alright. I finally had a chance to rescue _you_. It'll all—it'll all be okay. I, promise…"

His final breath passed through his lips.


	12. Chapter 12

"Grimes."

"Yes, sir?"

"Stop touching me."

Morgan had been right at Casey's shoulder as they walked down the hall.

"Yes, sir."

They had just checked the corridor where the two remaining guards had lost Morgan, but still hadn't found them.

"Wait a minute, Casey. We need to go back to the supply closet."

"Why?"

"We can grab a walkie-talkie off one of the knocked-out guards and use it to lure the guards we need to get."

"Good thinking, Grimes. Let's go."

However, as they found the hallway where the supply closet was located, the two guards entered the hall at the opposite end. Everyone froze, each training his weapon onto the opposite pair.

"Grimes," whispered Casey, "grab the flash grenade from my belt. Take off down the hallway back and to the right. Get back up in the ceiling and take those two out. I'll keep us in a stand-off here."

Morgan moved quickly, grabbing the grenade and running away from the scene. He reached the hall and leapt up towards the ceiling. He grabbed the ceiling's bracing and moved a tile. Morgan slung a leg up and climbed into the ceiling.

"Death from above. Man, I am on a roll today!"

He used his "Casey tracking app" to find his way back to the stand-off. He could hear one of the guards talking to Casey from across the hall.

"Lower your weapon and we won't kill you," said one of the guards with a British accent.

"Over your dead body. I don't trust Limeys… No offence."

Morgan was just above the guards. He bent down and lifted a tile as he activated the flash grenade. The guards looked at the ground and then up as they heard the_ ping _the grenade hitting the ground.

"The Morganator strikes agai—"

Morgan fell through the opening in the ceiling, landing on the two stunned guards below. He couldn't see and there was a loud ringing in his ears. Casey walked over and picked him up.

"The point of the flash grenade is to stun _the bad guys_. Next time, clear out after you drop it."

"I have the same problem in _Call of Duty_…"

They continued on their way to find Chuck and Sarah.

"I'm going to pull up the schematics of the building again and see if there isn't an alternate way into the room where they are being held. Orlan will be expecting us at the other door."

Casey looked over the map of the building, eventually finding a door to the small control room inside of the larger experiment lab where Chuck and Sarah were located.

"We'll enter here. That way, hopefully Orlan won't expect us and we won't get caught in the middle of any experiments that the crack-pot has already started."

They were relatively close to the lab.

"Just down this hallway and—whoa, there Grimes. Let me take a look first before you go sticking your head around the corner." Casey took out a mirror, fixed to a piece of PVC pipe and used it to peer at the group down the hall.

"_Saving Private Ryan_ style. Nice, Casey."

"Well, there's no turret, but there are ten guards outside that door," said Casey, ignoring Morgan. "This oughta be fun."

"Casey."

"Yes?"

"Sir, I would like to request a position other than 'bait' on this go-around, sir."

"You don't wanna be bait?" Casey asked, with a smirk coming across his face. "Fine. I'll be the bait. But don't say I didn't give you a choice."

He handed Morgan a small metallic cylinder. "When the bad guys run this way, hold this straight out in front of you and press the little blue button on the side."

"That's it? Is it like some kind of multi-enemy taser?"

"Yeah, Grimes. Something like that."

"Sweet! I've gotta think of a cool battle cry…"

"Grimes! Ready?"

"You bet!"

Casey stepped into the open hall, about thirty feet away from the group of guards, pointed his gun at the closest guard, and pulled the trigger. He then turned and ran past Morgan who was waiting around the corner.

"Good luck, killer."

The nine remaining guards ran down the hall after Casey as Morgan stepped into the gap at the end of the corridor. He stared down the guards as his thumb found the button on the cylinder.

"Evil doers, eat my justi—"

Casey heard a _pop_ and stopped running. He walked back to the corridor where Morgan lay in the middle of nine other guards. His hand still firmly held the stun detonator.

Casey reached down and picked up Morgan. "On your feet, soldier. That's, what, the third time I've had to pick you up today, Grimes?"

Morgan's sight slowly came back as Casey tied the legs and hands of the guards together.

"Casey, I'll be bait next time."

"Let's get a move on. I checked all the guards. None of them seem to have an access card on them. Guess we'll just have to chance it with the other entrance—"

"Casey. Grenade," said Morgan flatly. He had finally had enough.

"Wha—"

"Grenade."

Casey had a confused look on his face, but shrugged it off as he handed Morgan the grenade. Maybe the dwarf lumberjack was on to something.

"Thank you. Now I just need a square of duct tape," said Morgan, reaching into his supply pack. "Here we are." He then taped the grenade to the control panel. "If I've learned anything today, it's that we need to run after I pull this pin."

Morgan pulled the pin and they bolted down the hallway. Seconds later, the door was reduced to a pile of rubble.

They were in.

"Not bad, Grimes. Way to think like a spy."

They climbed through the open doorway and into the control room.

"Chuck and Sarah! And look! Orlan!" exclaimed Morgan as he headed for the door leading into the larger room. He could see the three of them in the control room through the window. Chuck and Sarah were tied down in chairs, back to back. Orlan sat in his own chair a few feet away, unbound.

"Wait a minute," said Casey, grabbing Morgan's shoulder. "Look at them. They're out cold, probably because of the device. We need to get this thing powered down first. And since you're the only conscious geek in the room, you need to figure out how to get these systems shut off."

Morgan gulped as he passed his eyes over the mass of complicated controls.

"I'll get you out, buddy," he said, looking at Chuck through the glass. "Somehow."

**Cliffhanger! Sorry, I couldn't resist. I know it's mean, considering how SPECTACULAR of an audience you all have been, but I wanted to stretch this out just a tad longer. Besides, it wouldn't be much fun to give you the ending so quickly, right? ;-)**


	13. Chapter 13

**And without further ado, the exciting conclusion to **_**Chuck vs the Disnerd!**_

"CHUCK! NO! No, Chuck! No, no, no…" Her voice grew hoarse as she continued to yell.

She eventually fell silently. Sarah still grasped his hand, stroking his hair. Silent tears fell down her face as she pressed her forehead against his. She had no idea what to do, so she did what came naturally.

"_Flower gleam and glow…"_

Sarah continued to sing as a tear fell on Chuck's cheek. She closed her eyes as she finished the song, unable to say anything else.

But, suddenly, a flash of golden light forced her to open her eyes. From the tear that fell on Chuck's face came a sun-like flare. Light started pouring from his wound, and then from all over him. The room was filling with light. Sarah could feel the warmth emanating from the light.

And then, just as suddenly, it passed. Chuck's eyes opened.

"Sarah? Sar—!" She grabbed him and kissed him full on the lips.

"Chuck, you're okay! I thought that, I thought you…"

"I know. But I'm fine. Perfectly healthy. Though, I really should apologize, I forgot about the whole magical healing, phoenix-like tear thing—"

"Let's go, Chuck. We've _got _to get out of here," said Sarah desperately.

They chained Orlan and left him in the tower. Soon, they were on Maximus, speeding towards the castle of Corona. Through the forest, down the shore, and over the bridge, Maximus ran at a blazing speed.

"Chuck, how are we going to get to the King and Queen? You're still wanted a wanted thief and without my blonde hair I don't exactly look the way Rapunzel's parents remember her," inquired a concerned Sarah. They were now approaching the main entrance to the castle.

"Don't worry about it. This is the easy part. Besides, I remembered the crown. You just slide that on and we'll be sippin' tea with the royals in no time."

"You _stole_ that crown. Who's to say that I'm not an imposter?"

"Whoa, Sarah. Re-lax. It's a Disney movie. There isn't enough time in the movie to develop that kind of a plot twist. Trust me. The mission is as good as complete. Well, this part, anyway."

Sarah began to give Chuck a questioning look, but noticed that the guards at the gate froze when they saw her. One of them nearly tripped over himself as he turned and ran into the castle.

The other one began stuttering as he bowed, "Y-y-your ma-majesty."

Just as Chuck had predicted, they were welcomed almost immediately. The couple was quickly ushered to a balcony where they were told to wait. Time seemed to stand still as they looked out over the streets of Corona. Sarah kept looking around impatiently, until—

The doors opened and the royal couple stepped out. No one said a word.

The Queen stepped down first, followed by her husband. Chuck could tell that they were both fighting back years of emotion. But as they walked towards Chuck and Sarah, Chuck suddenly felt dizzy. The balcony began to swirl as he felt his head grow faint. All he saw were the warm smiles of the King and Queen before blacking out.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"C'mon, Grimes. You're a nerd. Turn this thing off."

"I'm trying, Casey. Oh, forget it. I'm just going to hit the big red button."

"Be careful—"

The monitors of running data above them suddenly stopped. Casey noticed that a cartoon that had been running on one of the monitors had paused.

Chuck and Sarah began to stir in their chairs, as did Orlan. Casey ran into the room, his gun trained on Orlan.

"Don't even think about getting up, Doc."

"Hey, Casey! I just got a signal from Castle. Backup just arrived!"

"Thanks, Grimes. How are you two doing?" Casey asked Chuck and Sarah as they regained consciousness.

"Casey? You made it. Whew. I think everything is all right, now. We likely won't ever be able to watch Disney movies again, but other than that, I think we're okay. I'm just glad Orlan didn't choose the extended Blu-Ray version. That could've been _really_ bad."

"Yeah, we're fine. Thanks for getting us, Casey."

"No problem. Tell you what. How about you two head on out. I'm sure me and the boys can handle things here."

"Thanks, buddy," said Chuck, slapping Casey on the shoulder. "We'll take Orlan with us on the way out."

Chuck and Sarah grabbed the crazed doctor by his arms and escorted him to the transport van waiting outside.

"Wait! My research! My work! The experiment! I succeeded! Don't you understand? I'm a genius!"

"Yeah, and you can tell all your evil genius buddies about it. Behind bars. Let's go home, Sarah."

"Yes, please."

Casey was now standing alone, looking at the generator below. Though the machine had stopped making noise, he was still unable to tell if it was completely off or not.

"Hey, Grimes! Let's make sure this is all shut down. Grimes?"

"What's that, Casey?"

"I said, let's get everything shut down so we can roll out."

"Oh, sorry. I got a little distracted. I just found _Tangled _in Orlan's DVD tray so I pressed 'play.' Thought it wouldn't hurt to have a little background noise while we worked. Plus, it's one of Chuck and mine's new favorite Dis—"

Morgan was interrupted by a loud mechanical noise coming from the center of the room.

"GRIMES! WHAT DID YOU—"

The room went black.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Morgan woke up with a splitting headache. He opened his eyes. He was lying down, face first, in grass. He got up and reached his hand out—

It was green. His hand was green! Not only that, but he only had two fingers! Morgan jumped up and looked down at himself. _All _of him was green, including his tail.

"TAIL?" exclaimed a high-pitched, barely audible voice from Morgan's reptilian throat.

A large shadow passed over him. He looked up.

Huge eyes stared down at him, only inches from his face. The eyes belonged to a seemingly enraged white horse that was now glaring at him in a familiar manner, lip slightly curled. Morgan was sure he could hear "Grimes" in between heavy, breathy huffs.

"Pineapple!"

**~The End~**

**Thanks again to all my readers! You all have been absolutely terrific. And a special thank you to **_**shortygirl333**_** who helped in the editing process of this work.**

**Please make sure to R&R! I'd love to hear what you thought of the ending!**

**Chuck you out later ;)**

**DL**


End file.
